It is challenging to provide new services that are desired by potential customers. Although a service provider may perform customer surveys and studies to gain insights into the receptiveness of the general population for a potential new service, it is often a rather expensive gamble that may fail to produce the anticipated revenue forecasted by the service provider. Thus, it is often the case that a new service may not be launched until the market clearly shows the need for such new service. However, such delay will cost a service provider valuable lead time that it could have enjoyed against its competitors.